Plug and Play
by KiraSakura
Summary: There are moments. Unfortunately, Sam doesn't appreciate them. Bee does, though. .x. BeeSam .x. Drabble .x.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro.

**Warnings:** Constant mentions of interfacing and overloading.

**Author's Note:** Is 5:30AM and I saw TF2 like... 14 hours ago and I'm already wanting to see it again. So, instead, I write this. Tentacles mention is for Jey, and Plug-and-Play idea was found when searching about Wikipedia. (although I doubt it's page on plug and play is the same thing I'm on about.)  
This has been beta'd by my marvelous beta, so yay! :D

* * *

There are moments, moments that are often in fact the _wrong_ moment, when you realise you've done something amazingly, utterly stupid and mind-blowingly embarrassing. These moments usually cause one to blush bright red and stammer and stutter and act like even _more_ of a fool, and, well, Sam seemed to be suffering from a lot more of these little 'moments' than he would have liked lately.

It had all started with the Goddamned iPod player. It had been a normal one, black, relatively shiny, the type that plugged into your car and played your music on the speakers. Sam had asked Ratchet before he had bought it if it would be okay to use on Bee, and the medic had told him it would be. Of course, looking back on it, Sam should have been... _wary_... of the way Ratchet had asked him to tell him how the 'Interfacing' had gone.

Sam, stupid, stupid Sam, had thought that when Ratchet had said interfacing he had just meant plugging the thing in. But, no, apparently not.

Not that he had _known_ or anything. So this whole incident was _totally_ not his fault. Nope. If anything, it was _Ratchet's_ fault, and as such he deserved to be punished justly.

Sam resolved to enlist Mudflap and Skids in his mission to bring revenge and _justice_ down upon Ratchet's head and servos and freaking _Spark_ later. He'd do it now, of course, but he currently had a very large, very heavy alien robot to doze on top of, and he should be _allowed_ to take a brief nap, what with all that interfacing they'd been doing, which had included a variety of solid holograms, touching Bee's Spark and what _may_ have been tentacles, or wires or something, Sam wasn't too sure.

He'd been too distracted by the colour of Bee's optics, the way they had brightened and dulled, and twisted and turned in their strange way of dilating.

But thinking of interfacing made Sam think of his near constant blunders in the culture and language of Autobots, and, not for the last time in his life, he felt himself flushing red as he remembered his little _accident_.

How was he supposed to know that if you plugged _that_ certain port with _this_ certain shaped object it was an open invitation to interfacing?!

And Bee hadn't even _told_ him, no, not until he had overloaded on a _highway_ at the 5PM _rushhour_ yesterday evening!

So Sam shouldn't even be feeling this embarrassed. Nope.

Heck, maybe it was even the _packaging's_ fault! 'Plug-and-Play.' It was like... some kind of false advertising, Sam just _knew_ it. He could sue!

(Although, four days later he would punch Leo in the nose for _daring _to tease him about how he had done just what the plastic had told him to. There was no way Sam was taking shit from the guy who had been cuddling and worshiping Simmons.)

So. It was the _product's_ fault he had fallen in lo... in _like_ with his car. Yup. Not his. And, since it wasn't his fault, obviously there was no reason to be embarrassed.

Sighing contently at that thought, Sam lowered his head back down to lay against Bee's chest plates, listening to the gentle thrum of Bee's Spark. The warm metal and soft, almost sweet tingles of electricity that snaked over his skin soon lulled him to sleep, and he didn't even wake up when Optimus walked in on them, optics wide at the sight.

After all, it wasn't his fault, and as such Sam didn't need to be embarrassed.

(And thus Samuel James Witwicky would continue to step and stomp all over Autobot traditions, at least until he found himself supposedly engaged. After which he had Optimus Prime sit down and explain it all to him, while Mikaela and Leo and a visiting Miles would snigger to themselves in the background.)


End file.
